Memories in the Sunset
by Seishin19
Summary: –Dicen que la primavera es época de los encuentros. Es bonito reencontrarte con alguien que hace tiempo que no ves, ¿no?/ –Rukia-chan –llamó alguien detrás de ellos. –¡Oh! ¡Ya está aquí! /Ichigo no sabía si girarse o no hacerlo. Esa voz… La conocía muy bien.


Es un one-shot que empecé a hacer bastante tiempo… Espero que les guste. No sé si continuarlo…

Summary: –Dicen que la primavera es época de los encuentros. Es bonito reencontrarte con alguien que hace tiempo que no ves, ¿no?- Ichigo asintió aunque aún andaba confuso por no saber muy bien a qué se refería. –Rukia-chan –llamó alguien detrás de ellos. –¡Oh! ¡Ya está aquí! –exclamó felizmente la morena girando la cabeza para saludar a la recién llegada. Ichigo no sabía si girarse o no hacerlo. Esa voz… La conocía muy bien.

* * *

Rukia corría lo más rápido que podía por el Dangai hacia Karakura. Aún no se creía lo que le había pasado mientras le había tocado patrullar por el Rukongai. Sacudió la cabeza y sonrió emocionada. ¡Estaba tan contenta con su nuevo descubrimiento!

Con energía y ahínco salió de la puerta y se dirigió directamente hacia la preparatoria de Karakura donde los alumnos de dicha escuela ya estaban saliendo. En la salida pudo ver a Keigo lloriqueando, a Mizuiro ignorándolo, a Ichigo entablando una conversación con Chad y a Uryu en silencio caminando tras ellos mientras Orihime parecía contarle algo. El grupo se dio cuenta de la presencia de ella y la saludaron.

–¿Qué te trae por aquí, Kuchiki-san? –preguntó Orihime con una sonrisa. –¡Te ves como si hubieras venido en un maratón hasta aquí! –Rukia contestó que había venido corriendo desde la Sociedad de Almas.

–¿Pasó algo malo, Rukia-chan? ¡No te preocupes! ¡Sea lo que sea yo te ayudaré! –gritó Keigo arrodillándose ante la Kuchiki. Antes de que Asano siguiera con su numerito, un pie acabó plantado en su cabeza, mandándolo de cara al suelo.

–Cállate de una vez idiota. Eres muy ruidoso –gruñó Ichigo frunciendo el ceño. Suspiró y miró a Rukia. –¿Qué haces aquí?

Sin previo aviso, la peli negra tomó a Ichigo de la mano y tiró de él– ¡Tengo una sorpresa para ti! ¡Tienes que venir conmigo a la Sociedad de Almas!

–E-espera… ¡¿Así tan de repente?! –Preguntó confuso mientras era arrastrado por Rukia– ¡Mañana tengo un examen!

–¡Al carajo con él! ¡Esto es más importante! –le espetó girando la cabeza para mirarlo. Ichigo suspiró resignado ante que Rukia lo arrastraría dijera lo que dijera. ¿Qué podría ser más importante que un examen? ¿Y qué es importante según ella?

Rukia sacó el alma de Ichigo fuera de su cuerpo y lo siguió llevando a rastras incluso por el Dangai por más que el adolescente le pedía que lo soltara que él no se iba a escapar ni nada de eso. Ya cuando llegaron a la Sociedad de Almas lo soltó finalmente y este miró a su amiga con una mezcla de enfado y preocupación. ¿Por qué tendría tanta prisa? Empezó a sentir curiosidad cuando se marcharon hacia el Rukongai y allí hacia una colina. Según Rukia, debían esperar un rato. ¿Esperar a qué? Se preguntaba el shinigami sustituto.

Hacía un buen día, los pétalos de cerezos en flor volaban por el aire haciendo saber que estaban en primavera. Rukia se había sentado sobre una roca disfrutando del hermoso día e Ichigo estaba parado de pie junto a ella, con los brazos cruzados, preguntándose que estaban esperando.

–Dicen que la primavera es época de los encuentros –dijo ella de repente sacándole de sus pensamientos. La miró con confusión sin saber a qué había venido eso. –Es bonito reencontrarte con alguien que hace tiempo que no ves, ¿no?

Ichigo asintió aunque aún andaba confuso por no saber muy bien a qué se refería.

–Rukia-chan –llamó alguien detrás de ellos.

–¡Oh! ¡Ya está aquí! –exclamó felizmente la morena girando la cabeza para saludar a la recién llegada.

Ichigo no sabía si girarse o no hacerlo. Esa voz… La conocía muy bien. Había pasado mucho tiempo, pero jamás olvidaría aquel tono de voz tan dulce. Se giró lentamente, como si tuviera miedo de que al darse la vuelta ya no estaría allí. Se quedó viéndola. Ella sonreía como siempre. Rukia se alejó unos pasos para darles espacio mientras una tierna sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

–¿Ichigo?

–¿Ma-mamá? –la cara del shinigami era indescriptible en ese momento. Creía que estaba en un sueño, ¡pero era real! ¡Su madre estaba frente a sus ojos! Quería decir algo más, había un nudo terrible en su garganta y una fuerte opresión en el estómago. Él sabía muy bien de qué se trataba. Sin poder reprimirlo otro segundo más, las lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas lentamente. Dio un paso al frente y otro. Después corrió hacia a ella, a abrazarla con fuerza, como si la mujer fuera a desaparecer de su vista.

–De verdad eres tú Ichigo –susurró Masaki correspondiendo el abrazo de su hijo. –Has crecido tanto que no te reconocí al principio –sonrió y frotó la espalda de Ichigo quien estaba llorando en su hombro. –Vamos, vamos… Que ya eres todo un hombre.

–Lo siento –se disculpó entre sollozos. –Lo siento… Lo siento muchísimo… Lo siento…

– ¿De qué te disculpas? –se separó un poco de él y puso las manos sobre sus hombros.

–Yo… por mi culpa… por mi culpa estás aquí lejos de casa… –levantó una mano hacia su cara y se limpió las lágrimas pero más de estas seguían saliendo de sus ojos.

–No seas así, no es culpa tuya ni mucho menos. Es más, yo estoy muy feliz de haberte podido salvar aquel día. No soportaría haber perdido a mi preciado hijo –sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo de su kimono y lo alzó hasta el rostro del peli naranjo para limpiar su cara.

–Mamá…

–Así que no llores más, ¿vale? Está bien. ¿Qué tal si me hablas de Isshin y las niñas? Me encantaría saber cómo os va a ti y a ellos –le cogió de la mano y lo acompañó hasta algún lugar donde pudieran hablar. También le pidió a Rukia que fuera con ellos.

Ichigo le contó cómo estaba su familia, lo loco que seguía estando su padre, lo trabajadora que era Yuzu y lo fuerte que era Karin. Masaki escuchaba todo con una sonrisa de felicidad en su cara al saber que su amada familia estaba bien. Luego le habló de la preparatoria y de todos los amigos que había hecho, incluso le habló de todo el asunto como shinigami en el que Rukia le había metido y todas las cosas que a ambos les había ocurrido.

–Habéis pasado por mucho, ¿verdad? –Miró a Rukia y sonrió ampliamente. – Gracias por cuidar de Ichigo todo este tiempo. Solía ser algo torpe y llorón de niño así que espero que no haya traído muchos problemas –dijo antes de soltar una risita.

–¡Mamá! –protestó Ichigo por lo que ella dijo. Rukia rió.

–No ha causado demasiados –contestó Rukia poniendo una mano delante de su boca para que Ichigo no la viera reír.

–Oye, ¿qué quieres decir con eso? –La miró con el ceño fruncido y arrugó la nariz. – ¿Insinúas que soy problemático?

–Un poco sí eres.

–Oh vamos, no es verdad –bufó.

–Sí lo es.

–Claro que no.

–¿Quieres que empiece con una lista? –retó.

–Vamos muchachos, no discutan –trató de calmarlos Masaki. Ambos la miraron y silenciaron al momento. No podían decir que 'no' a esa sonrisa. –Ustedes se ven tan lindos de ese modo… ¿Acaso son pareja?

…

–¡NI HABLAR! –dijeron al unísono sonrojados hasta las orejas.

–Discúlpenme, chicos –rió bajito y se llevó una mano hasta la boca intentando suprimir una carcajada. –Pero no es eso lo que veo.

–¡Mamá! ¡Solo somos amigos! –trató de razonar el peli naranjo con la percepción inigualable de su madre.

–Eso decís todos los adolescentes cuando estáis enamorados –al final no pudo evitar reírse por la cara de Ichigo que era entre una mezcla de ira y vergüenza.

–¡Para de una vez! –le suplicó cubriéndose la cara con las manos. Rukia miraba al suelo también sonrojada.

–Bueno, tómense su tiempo –movió una mano en el aire y suspiró felizmente. –Pero definitivamente me gustaría ver a mini Ichi's y mini Rukia's corriendo por aquí pronto.

–Por qué a mí… –Ichigo se alejó de ellas rodeado de un aura depresiva, después se levantó de repente levantando el puño al aire y con lágrimas graciosas en los ojos. – ¡No solo tengo que aguantar al viejo que me anda rondando todo el día con el tema de que quiere nietos y resulta que mi madre es igual! ¡¿Por qué todos quieren que tenga hijos menos yo mismo?! ¡Ni siquiera he cumplido la mayoría de edad!

–Uy… Creo que dije algo malo –rió bajito Masaki.

–No lo ha hecho. Él es así –suspiró Rukia moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro y encogiéndose de hombros.

–Me alegro de ver que el fondo sigue teniendo la alegría y energía de antaño –sonrió de oreja a oreja. Rukia sonrió igualmente contagiada de la alegría que irradiaba la mujer.

–Nunca me has contado como eras de niño Kurosaki-kun –Rukia volteó a mirarle hablando con ese tono agudo que Ichigo odiaba tanto.

–¿Y a quién le importa cómo era yo? –se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.

–Ichigo si frunces tanto el ceño te saldrán arrugas antes de lo que esperas –su madre se señaló su propio entrecejo y rió. Ichigo rodó los ojos y luego se llevó una mano hasta el cabello y miró arriba. Se lo pensó durante varios segundos antes de relajar su expresión, sonreír y mirar a su madre. –¡Así estás mejor! –juntó las manos feliz y cerró los ojos.

Rukia lo miró como si se fuera a echar a reír en cualquier momento, sin embargo le gustaba ver a Ichigo con esa expresión que no era típica en él, así que se contuvo.

–Hay unos Sakuras preciosos en esta época del año –comentó luego de un agradable instante de silencio.

Los dos shinigami asintieron mirando también al cielo y a los pétalos de cerezo volando a través de este danzando con elegancia. Un suave aroma invadía al ambiente haciéndoles sentir en paz.

–Es como si de repente… Nada hubiera ocurrido –musitó Ichigo agachando la cabeza y sonriendo con algo de tristeza. Empezaba a atardecer y ellos seguían allí sentados sobre la tierra bajo la sombra de aquel precioso árbol de flores rosadas.

–¿Siguen sin gustarte los atardeceres? –preguntó Masaki observando sin abandonar su sonrisa, como el sol se ocultaba.

–Sí (1) –respondió, –Se ven tristes. –Rukia lo miró confusa no entendiendo que había de triste en un atardecer. Eran… hermosos. –Son bonitos, sin embargo… No duran más que un par de minutos para dar paso a la oscuridad de la noche. Cada vez que lo pienso… Comparados con la eternidad del tiempo, nuestra vida puede ser tan corta como el atardecer.

Rukia se mantuvo en silencio mirándole sabiendo a que se refería. Desvió su mirada para observar como ya apenas se veían los rayos de sol a lo lejos en el horizonte.

_El tiempo no se detiene nunca. Todo sigue su curso incluso si nos quedamos atrás… _

Ichigo miró a Masaki a su lado sonriendo antes de volver la vista hacia lo lejano. –Tal vez no son tan tristes como creía.

Masaki le miró también sonriendo y pasó ambos brazos por los hombros de ambos shinigamis. –Será corto, pero se ven hermosos cuando estás feliz y en compañía. ¡Estoy segura de que los ven con otros ojos si ustedes están juntos!

_Yo solo quiero que tan bello atardecer sea eterno para poder estar siempre a tu lado. _

Rukia e Ichigo miraron a la mujer y los tres sonrieron disfrutando de los últimos segundos del atardecer.

_Gracias por traer de nuevo la felicidad a mi corazón, mamá._

* * *

(1): No recuerdo el capítulo exacto. Ichigo mencionó una vez que los atardeceres no le gustaban porque eran tristes.

Ya sé que Masaki fue comida por Grand Fisher (con todo lo que está pasando en el Manga empiezo a tener mis dudas), sin embargo ya dije que esto lo escribí hace tiempo. Me basé en algo así como: Cuando Isshin Kurosaki acabó con Grand Fisher las almas que se comió también fueron a la Sociedad de Almas.

Comentarios y críticas con bienvenidos.


End file.
